


The Divinating Dahyun

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, saida, side of 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: I  which Dahyun is a psychic, or at least she’s sure she is. But her attempt at convincing her friends about this backfires.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 15
Kudos: 467





	The Divinating Dahyun

**Author's Note:**

> For Jen, I love you so much...

“No I swear,” Dahyun stands up from her desk, on which she had been sitting for the past five minutes, “I’m telling you, I’m psychic.”

“It’s not called psychic, Dahyun. It’s called losing your marbles.” Jeongyeon looks calmly up at her. She scribbles on the front of her notepad, and Dahyun notices the little signs repeating over and over. Na. Na. Na.

“I am!” Dahyun insists.

“What? The Divinating Dahyun?” Jeongyeon snorts.

“I’m not kidding. Momo back me up will you?” Dahyun turns to her other classmate, sitting on the row above them. She looks down at Dahyun with a sleepy smile and reaches to pinch her cheek.

“Of course you are.”

Dahyun pouts at whacks away Momo’s hand. She loves her affection but she doesn’t want it out of pity. 

“I promise, it’s true. I don’t know how, but it’s true. I did all the calculations and the statistics of me being right in all that I’ve predicted is so ridiculously close to zero.”

“Are you sure it’s not just a mix of that way too big brain of yours and really good timing?” Jeongyeon asks. 

Dahyun turns back to her, exasperation in her voice. “Listen. It’s real. I don’t know how, but it is.”

“Prove it then.” Jeongyeon challenges her. Her eyes glint and she sits up a little straighter. Dahyun wishes she could scowl at Jeongyeon, but she has too much admiration for the older girl to ever do anything like that. Jeongyeon is simply too kind to glare at, even if the kindness is currently hidden under her mischievousness. But even this is just another side that Dahyun loves.

“Okay.” Dahyun has no choice but to accept the challenge. She closes her eyes, letting her ears fill with the sound of footsteps. She says her prediction before even realizing just how much she’s setting herself up. “I predict that the next girl who steps through that door will fall madly in love with me.”

The sound of Momo and Jeongyeon’s laughter makes absolute sense, but it still makes Dahyun blush and press her lips together.

“Okay then, let’s see, oh Divinating Dahyun.” Jeongyeon teases, nodding towards the door to the big lecture hall.

Dahyun turns her head too, wondering if she should point out that divinating isn’t really a word. But the next moment her head is wiped of thoughts of whether divination can be turned into a verb. She’s much more busy with not falling from the desk at the sight of the girl who steps into the classroom.

“Oh, score.” Momo notes.

If Dahyun was ever to name a single line as the most underrating line ever, that would be it.  _ Score _ doesn’t even begin to cover this girl. With facial features somewhere between angelic and devilish and brown hair falling beautifully on either side of her face, the tips playing catch with her collarbones, she stands in the door, taking in the room as if she’s never been there before. And really, she must not, because there’s no way Dahyun wouldn’t have noticed her before. Especially when she sets into a walk, eyes curiously looking around. Dahyun would’ve definitely remembered those eyes. That walk. The sharp nose. The small smile playing on her lips.

Then it happens.

The girl’s eyes travel over the left side of the auditorium where the three ogling idiots known as Dahyun and her friends sit. It’s no secret that she catches them staring. She looks away before Dahyun manages to. 

Nothing works for Dahyun right now. 

Why did she have to make that prediction? Why did she have to sell her entire dignity for a joke like that? Because there is absolutely no way that-

“Oh god.” Jeongyeon mumbles.

It takes Dahyun about half a second too long to realize why.

Looking up, Dahyun sees the girl again. But she’s not descending the stairs towards the lecturers table anymore. She has stopped. Right at Dahyun’s row. And now she’s walking in. 

Closer.

Closer.

Cl-

Can  _ someone _ please wake Dahyun up from whatever daydream this is? Because it’s definitely not reality. The girl is not- okay she is. She’s actually sitting down on the seat right next to Dahyun’s. And she’s finding her laptop as if it’s nothing. As if Dahyun isn’t doing her best to not stare at her.

What in the actual…

“Dubs.” Momo’s voice sends a current through Dahyun’s body, and this time she almost does fall down from the desk. It’s only a last second reflex that saves her from making a complete fool of herself in front of the beautiful girl. And only the sound of the teacher’s computer being attached to the projector that makes her sit the hell down in her seat, now stuck with Jeongyeon on one side and the girl on the- the girl who’s now smiling at Dahyun.

Dahyun smiles back, hoping to god and whomever else might be listening that it doesn’t look too awkward. That she doesn’t look too much like there’s a constant electricity attached to her somewhere. Because that’s definitely how she feels.

“Hi.”

Dahyun’s heart jumps immediately, settling in her throat, as she looks around at the new girl who is now not only sitting next to Dahyun, but talking to her. And smiling.

“I- Hi!” Dahyun says it too loud, and she can hear Momo’s snort from behind. But she doesn’t know how to react to it. Well, she doesn’t really know how to react to any of it.

“I’m Sana.” The girl says happily. Her eyes don’t just glisten when she smiles. They glisten all the time, as if light embered inside them instead of just reflecting it. The same way her skin seems to glow as if she’s made of actual fairy dust.

Wait but then maybe this Sana girl isn’t actually real.

For a moment - a very short moment - this seems the only reasonable explanation, and Dahyun almost turns to ask Jeongyeon if she too sees this magical creature named Sana. Thankfully however, she composes herself, accepts that unicorns and fairies and probably bloody Santa Claus too must be real if this girl is. And she is. Most certainly.

And she’s also most certainly staring at Dahyun as if Dahyun is supposed to do something. Not that Dahyun has a single clue.

“Her name is Dahyun.”

Jeongyeon’s voice makes Dayhun spin around, but return back to Sana so fast she doesn’t even manages to catch the expression on Jeongyeon’s face, but instead merely manages to get properly dizzy.

“I’m Jeongyeon.” Jeongyeon continues before Dahyun gets a chance to take over. “And that’s Momo.”

Sana smiles brightly. Looks up at Momo for a second and then back to Dahyun. Always back at Dahyun.

And it’s impossibly the most frightening thing Dahyun has ever experienced. Not because it’s a very beautiful (probably magical) girl staring at her. But because of the implications of  _ why _ she’s staring at Dahyun.

This isn’t just bad. This is way worse than bad. Like, we’re talking in the category of horrifying. Sure being psychic and predicting a bunch of shit is one thing but this… This is too much of a coincidence, and this has to be Dahyun’s doing which means- which means Dahyun has just manipulated with the love life of a stranger just for the sake of her own benefit.

…

“See you later!” Sana waves happily at them before she walks carelessly down the hall, away from her three classmates.

Dahyun stares. She can’t help it. And the reasoning is threefold. One; she’s absolutely gorgeous from every single angle, including her- including  _ from  _ behind. Two; Sana talked to her all through the break between lectures  _ and _ walked out with them. And three; Dahyun is absolutely terrified of this entire situation.

Not that she’ll ever admit either of the three as a reason.

“So…” Momo starts.

“That was kind of odd huh?” Dahyun says it maybe a little too casually, and the laughter afterwards is a little too nervous.

“Very.” Jeongyeon says, letting out a small puff of air. “I mean, I still don’t believe you’re a psychic but I’m maybe inclined to believe you’re the luckiest girl on earth.”

“See now that I can agree with.” Momo says. She stretches and looks at Dahyun. “Did all the panicking make you hungry?”

“I didn’t panic.” Dahyun lies.

Jeongyeon gives a little snort, but the next moment she seems to have forgotten all about it, as an upper class walks by them in groups of three and four.

One of them stops next to them. She wraps her arm around Jeongyeon’s shoulder and presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Good lesson?” Nayeon asks sending Momo and Dahyun acknowledging smiles.

“Definitely interesting.” Jeongyeon grins. Whether it’s the presence of Nayeon that makes her smile or if it’s the invitation to divulge on the appearance of Sana, Dahyun isn’t sure of. It’s probably a mix.

“How so?” Nayeon takes the bait, following as Momo leads them through the hallway.

“Oh Dahyun’s a psychic and did a magic trick on a hot new girl who’s now in love with Dahyun.” Jeongyeon said.

“Say what now?” Nayeon snorts as they reach the stairs, heading towards the cafeteria. She switches to hold Jeongyeon’s hand instead of around her shoulder.

Jeongyeon chuckles the entire time she explains the appearance of Sana, and Dahyun’s ears grow increasingly red as the story progresses.

“Wait you’re actually psychic?” Nayeon asks.

Dahyun wants to scream ‘NO’ mostly because she doesn’t want anyone to know that she’s bewitched a girl, but she also knows what she did. So she settles for the middle way with an ambiguous shrug.

“Cool.” Nayeon says. “Listen, babe, I’m just gonna get lemon juice and then head back up, I have another lesson, but come by the dorm around six?”

Jeongyeon nods and watches as Nayeon heads towards the section of the cafeteria holding refreshments.

Dahyun wonders what it’s like to have someone call you  _ babe _ . Someone who holds your hand and kisses your cheek in public. Must take a strong heart to not melt completely at that.

But then again, maybe Jeongyeon just melts on the inside.

“Are you buying or not?”

Dahyun turns as a student behind her addresses her impatiently. She must have gotten lost in her own head.

“Uh, yeah, sorry.” Dahyun nods apologetically at the boy and turns towards the counter.

…

It seems Jeongyeon and Momo don’t take much further note of the situation with Sana, and it calms Dahyun a little. Maybe it’s just a big coincidence. There  _ is _ a chance that Jeongyeon is right, that Dahyun isn’t a psychic or whatever, that she has no power over future events and that Sana was simply coincidentally interested in making friends who happened to include Dahyun. Sana was after all seemingly very extrovert and it isn’t necessarily a surprise that she would turn towards a small but safe looking group already talking.

The thing is, however, that Sana is suddenly everywhere. She passes Dahyun in the hall as Dahyun heads towards her modern history class and very obviously recognizes Dahyun, smiling at her even if Dahyun is in too much of a hurry to stop for conversation. And then she’s in the bus that leaves right as Dahyun walks past the bus stop on her way home, and Sana waves at her. And the next day, she’s there too. As if she’s gone from having zero appearance in the story of Dahyun, to being everywhere.

“Dahyun!”

The flinch is just a natural response to having your name called out so loud. Or at least Dahyun decides that it is.

“Sana, hi.” Dahyun wishes Jeongyeon and Momo were there to take off some of the pressure of carrying a conversation with Sana, but at the wish soon turns to relief that they aren’t here to witness what happens next.

“You look really pretty today.” Sana beams, then tilts her hear. “Did you do your hair differently?”

Dahyun stares. She’s supposed to respond to these things right? Right. Right.

“Clip!” 

Wrong.

Dahyun cringes but soon shakes her head and laughs nervously, trying not to make it sound nervous.

“Hair clip.”

It’s a bit better but still way below pass grade. But not to Sana it seems. Because Sana just angles her head and looks at the red hair clip, eyes shining as if it’s something precious and not something Dahyun just bought from Tiger on a whim.

“I like it! It’s really cute. And it gives your face a really nice shape to have it up like that.” Sana furthers the compliment.

Once again Dahyun simply stares. This isn’t normal. Right? It’s not normal.

“Just maybe-” Sana narrows her eyes a little. Then she reaches and tugs one side of Dahyun’s hair behind her ear, exposing the helix piercing at the top. The hair sticks a little in the lock, Dahyun feels, but Sana hasn’t seemed to notice. She just smiles. “There. Beautiful.”

Okay. This isn’t just bad, this is love potion bad, go to jail for brainwash bad, this is-

“What class do you have now?” Sana asks as if she hasn’t noticed how Dahyun freezes every time Sana opens her mouth. As if Dahyun isn’t absolutely mortified by the amount of attention Sana is giving her.

“I uh- um- ancient history.” Dahyun finally matters.

“We’re in that class together too?” Sana shines.

Dahyun feels this is probably what it would feel like to stare directly into the sun. Not that she’s ever tried. Not seriously anyways. It’s too bright and Dahyun always feared its might.

“Seems that way.” Dahyun tries. This is an excuse to look away right? Yes. Okay good. They’ll walk to class together but Dahyun hopefully won’t have to talk too much. Not that she doesn’t want to talk to Sana. In fact, she finds it quite hard not to want to talk to Sana. But it’s not real.

Dahyun turns in the direction of the classroom, but barely has she taken a step when she feels something warm on her ear.

The jumpscare is an immediate reaction

“Wait you’ve got...“ Sana starts, reaching for Dahyun’s ear again. “Turn around.”

Dahyun looks at her for a second too long, and the amused smile on Sana’s face blinds her enough to obey. It’s so strong, the sun.

Then she feels Sana’s fingers on her ear again, and then pressure by her piercing. Something tugs at the lock and she winces.

“Sorry.” Sana says in the most sincerely apologetic voice Dahyun has ever heard, then continues to get the hair free from the lock. “Okay, there.”

Dahyun turns to look at her again, ignoring how warm her ears feel, and just sends Sana a smile.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

There’s a moment where Dahyun thinks maybe this isn’t as bad as it might seem. Maybe Dahyun  _ is _ just the luckiest girl on earth.

But one look back at Sana is enough to convince Dahyun that it is exactly as bad as she had initially feared. And maybe even more so - because even if she knows Sana’s attention to her isn’t her own doing, Dahyun still really likes it.

And maybe that’s why she plans not to distance herself, but to simply wait out this mood of Sana’s.

…

It’s not that Dahyun is a generally panicked person. It’s really not - even if Jeongyeon and Momo would like to tell people otherwise. The thing about Sana that makes Dahyun jump and blush and stutter isn’t how gorgeous and kind and smiley she is. It’s the flirting. Okay that does make Dahyun sound rather panicked, but no. It’s the fact that Sana isn’t supposed to be flirting with Dahyun. And this whole  _ waiting it out _ thing really isn’t going well. Because not only does Dahyun catch her staring at her during class (more than once), Sana also lingers after class, after telling Dahyun she’s heading home, until Dahyun has to go to her next class.

See, Dahyun isn’t stupid. She’s not blind; technically, at least.

Within a week it’s obvious to anyone, including Jeongyeon and Momo, that Sana is trying to get somewhere with Dahyun. But seeing as Dahyun has no legal excuse, considering that none of her friends believe that she’s a psychic, she has no one to ask for sane advice, and therefore no choice but to handle it on her own.

Of course, hiding in a corner next to the maintenance closet can’t really be considered handling it well. But it’s the only place no-one ever comes, and she needs time to think. Ideally she should tell Sa-

“Dahyun?”

The sound of her name makes Dahyun’s nerves jump like a guitar string, but it’s not Sana. Dahyun looks around, instead seeing Nayeon standing there, with her arms crossed and her head slightly tilted.

“Are you on your way back into the closet or hiding from bullies out for your lunch money?”

“... neither.” Dahyun admits. She knows Nayeon just tried to make her smile, but there’s something about Nayeon that makes her not play along. Something that makes it impossible not to be honest with her.

“I’m hiding from Sana.”

“Why?” Nayeon leans against the wall next to Dahyun. She’s taller and she’s three years older and they only know each other because Dahyun is Jeongyeon’s friend and Nayeon is- well she’s Nayeon. She was impossible not to notice, even before Jeongyeon started dating her.

“I’m not sure.” Dahyun says. And she’s really not. Because a part of her just wants to give hell to premonition and magic and just lean into Sana’s touches and return her affection. Maybe that’s why she’s hiding. Because she’s hiding from that urge. “I think I like her? Not seriously but I… I like it when she talks to me.”

“Well gee, I never would’ve guessed.” The sarcasm drips from Nayeon, and if it hadn’t been for the small smile on her lips, Dahyun might have taken it wrong. “But why would that make you hide? Isn’t that countering her efforts?”

“Efforts… Is it that obvious?” Dahyun looks down at her shoes.

“Dahyun, there might as well have been a target on your back and a bells going off when you move.”

Dahyun chuckles a little at the image, and it seems to encourage Nayeon.

“I mean let’s face it, Dahyun. You’re on the menu.”

Dahyun chuckles awkwardly and shakes her head. “You really know how to phrase it.”

“I’m not wrong.” Nayeon smirks. “But honestly I hadn’t expected you to be this flustered.”

“I’m not usually!” Dahyun insists. “It’s just her. Well not her, but the situation. And it’s not fluster. It’s.. fear.”

Nayeon hums and nudges Dahyun. “You want my advice?”

“No because you’re going to tell me to go for it, and there’s no way I’m doing that.”

“Why? B- oh.” Something seems to click inside Nayeon’s mind. “Wait, Dahyun you don’t seriously believe you made her fall for you, do you?”

“I mean…” Dahyun sends her friend a sheepish look. “Yeah.”

“You think your prediction willed Sana to like you?”

“Basically.” Dahyun nods.

“Because there’s no way a girl like Sana could ever see you as someone attractive and a potential partner she’d go for just for being you?”

Again, Dahyun nods.

“Wow.”

“What?” Dahyun pushes herself off the wall.

Nayeon mirrors her but then takes a step into the main part of the hallway. “You really sell yourself short.”

Dahyun stares at her. “Huh?”

“You seriously have no clue how attractive you are, do you? I mean the amount of people I know right now who curse themselves right now for not going for you seeing how you are with Sana.”

Dahyun really wants to answer. But before Dahyun even manages to construct a sentence in her head, much less get it freed from her locked throat, Nayeon is already down the hall and turns the corner, leaving Dahyun alone again.

…

Dahyun doesn’t get to be left alone very long however. Barely is she back in the main halls of the school before she sees a head of brown hair turn as if tuned to the sound of Dahyun’s steps. 

Maybe there really is a bell on her when she walks, Dahyun thinks before shaking her head at the thought. Of course there isn’t. It’s just the spell. Sana has been tuned to Dahyun’s presence because Dahyun made it so. Even so, there’s something slightly different about Sana this time. She’s not running to Dahyun, though she still beams at her.

So why is Dahyun walking over there? She could just smile and walk the other way. But she doesn’t.

“Hi.” Dahyun says.

Sana’s smile widens impossibly. “Hey. Had a good lunch?”

Dahyun’s face falls immediately.

“What?”

Almost in response, Dahyun’s stomach growls, and Sana tilts her head.

“I forgot…” Dahyun admits, wondering exactly how Sana’s eyes can sparkle as much as they are.

“I thought you were heading down fast just now to get ahead of the queue?”

Dahyun bites her lip. Oh, yeah that was the excuse she had used just half an hour ago. “I uh, I got caught up helping a friend and never got around to it.”

“Oh. Well I have half left of my smoothie if you want?” Sana offers, reaching behind her to grab a see-through cup with pink content and a big red straw.

“I-” Dahyun wants to say no, but her stomach growls in anticipation of whatever kind of smoothie that is. 

Sana holds it out, but not for Dahyun to take. Rather she holds out the cup so the straw is angled towards Dahyun, and it feels almost intimate when Dahyun gives in (from what battle effort exactly?) and takes a sip.

It tastes absolutely delicious.

“What is that?”

“Peach and strawberry I think? Some lemon too maybe.” Sana looks absolutely elated, holding out the cup for Dahyun to have more.

It’s too good not to accept. Dahyun takes another mouthful, and then another. And Sana looks like the happiest girl on earth.

Maybe this isn’t so bad. Dahyun could really get- Okay so Sana is still drinking from this too okay. Definitely expected that. She really did. (didn’t.)

“Do you have plans after school?” Sana asks as soon as she’s done drinking too. She holds out the cup for Dahyun again, but Dahyun is way too aware of the fact that Sana just had her lips around the straw to actually focus on such menial questions as whatever Sana asked. What did she ask? Plans at school? No wait that doesn’t make sense. Plans after school? Oh god, is Sana trying to ask her out?”

“Dahyun?”

“Uh, I have to work.” Dahyun says quickly. It’s not a lie. But the way Sana’s smile fades a little makes Dahyun want to quit her job. 

“Oh. Another time then.” Sana smiles.

Really, when all those tales of magic and premonition say not to use magic on love, this is why. Because the addiction of having someone give all this attention makes it really hard to remember that it’s not real.

But maybe if Dahyun found a way to break the premonition? What if she finds some way to make Sana not be into her and then make her fall for Dahyun fair and square. If someone like Sana would ever like Dahyun just because of who she was. Dahyun was just… Dahyun, after all. Just a pawn. Sana was much more formidable. Like a castle. Straightforward and mighty.

“Do you want the rest? I’m full.”

Sana’s voice sends Dahyun back and she looks at the cup. There’s still a good third left, and the way Sana smiles carefully at her makes it impossible not to accept it. This time she takes the cup however. But barely has she taken a sip when she remembers why she had spaced out in the first place. But Sana doesn’t approach the subject of work again, merely texting someone on her phone briefly before pocketing her phone. Then she reaches to fix her own hair and smiles.

“You look really cute today too.”

Dahyun almost chokes on the smoothie, but manages to hide it with a little hum and a smile, lips still around the straw, trying not to think about the last part too much.

“You should wear that hair clip more often. The red one. It’s so beautiful with your hair.”

Dahyun looks at her. Maybe she will. Maybe she really will. Maybe she should really just go for it and ask Sana out.

“Sana?”

“Yeah?” Sana looks around at Dahyun as if she put the damn stars in the sky.

“Do-”

But… what if Sana was meant to love someone else? Wouldn’t that be tampering with the fates of the world or something? If Sana had someone else she was supposed to love, then isn’t stealing her like this something that would give bad enough karma to make sure Dahyun would be reborn as a fruit fly?

“Do you think you could save me a seat? I need to pee.”

…

Okay. Okay, Dahyun can definitely do this. She’s decided. She’s going to wait it out and try to limit her contact with Sana. Ideally in the attempt to prevent rebirth as a fruit fly, but also to spare herself the heartbreak of always knowing Sana’s love isn’t real. And she’s found ways; primarily by spending as little time on school grounds after classes, and as she’s doing now, by situating herself between Momo and Jeongyeon at lectures, leaving Sana next to Momo.

And it seems to work. Only a week into the new strategy and Sana has already pulled back a little. She doesn’t stay as long to talk and she even walked past Dahyun once without stopping to talk. She just gave a little smile. 

Okay maybe that last part hurt a little. Because Dahyun had really looked forward to seeing her that day, even if she wasn’t supposed to. And Sana just walked past. But this part was to be expected too, right? If Dahyun already likes Sana and she’s trying to make Sana un-fall for Dahyun then that’s supposed to hurt a little right? 

For the greater good.

For the good of whomever Sana is destined to love.

For the good of Dahyun’s heart.

But then why does this part hurt so much; keeping her distance? Why does it hurt to see Sana’s face without a smile when Dahyun passes?

Because Dahyun likes her. That’s why. And because Dahyun is hurting her by keeping her at a distance. Because Sana thinks she has feelings for Dahyun.

“What’s wrong?” Jeongyeon asks sitting on Dahyun’s left. The teacher hasn’t come yet. And neither has Sana.

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong.” Dahyun lies.

“Come on. I’ve known you since you were like this tall.” Jeongyeon makes a line with her hand about four feet above the ground. “I know when something is up.”

“I don’t know.” Another lie. She knows exactly what’s up. “I’m just tired in advance I think. I have to close up at work tonight, it’s going to be the longest night.”

“When do you close?”

“Eleven.” Dahyun groans. Even if it’s not the reason for her bad mood, this certainly doesn’t help. She loves working, but she also has a big assignment that’s closing in on her, and she’d like to be in bed before two in the morning.

“Ouch.” Jeongyeon seems to accept this reason. “Just don’t take on too much, okay?.”

“I’ll try.” Dahyun says. She could’ve kept the conversation going about how she wished Jeongyeon had told her that years ago, so Dahyun wouldn’t have skipped years in middle and high school and ended up as the youngest in their year at college. But she doesn’t. Because her mind is absolutely otherwise occupied with the vision of Sana walking down the stairs of the auditorium. But Sana doesn’t join them. Instead she walks three rows further down and sits on the edge of a row. All alone.

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” Momo says from Dahyun’s other side.

“Yeap.” Dahyun breathes.

She knows.

…

The round, sweet but somehow bitter smell of coffee fills Dahyun’s nostrils as she pours the cup of filter, turning around to hand it to the customer. It’s been a relatively quiet night the past hour or so, but there’s still another half hour until the coffee house closes, and at this point she wouldn’t mind a distraction. But the customer merely smiles as she hands him the cup of coffee and then he walks upstairs to the adjacent part of the café, leaving Dahyun alone on the first floor.

With a sigh, Dahyun stares down the espresso machine, knowing she ought to be cleaning it right about now. But barely has she convinced herself to do it, than the door is pushed open and a customer steps in. 

But if it had just been any customer there wouldn’t have been much justice in the world. Here’s the thing though, justice isn’t really working in Dahyun’s favor. It’s being served to her, and very obviously so. Because Sana looks like a dream, and Dahyun has to keep it together just to avoid gaping. Then she has to keep her organs from rearranging due to the way Sana smiles at her.

“Hi.” Sana says softly.

“Hey.” Dahyun says automatically. She grabs a glass without really knowing why. What she really wants to know is why Sana isSana is here of all places, but she can’t get herself to engage in that conversation. But not entering that subject now means that Dahyun really isn’t saying anything at all, and Sana is coming closer and closer and Dahyun wishes direly that they weren’t alone.

“Can a girl get a juice?” Sana asks, leaning on the counter, making her look up at Dahyun. It could be interpreted as flirty, but there’s no airy teasing in Sana’s voice. It’s almost conversational.

“Uh, sure.” Dahyun says. “What kind?”

“What’s your favorite?” Sana asks, almost carefully. There’s definitely a change in her manners from the past week but she’s still not the way she was before Dahyun started avoiding her.

Dahyun almost cringes just at the thought. On a scale of one to ten Dahyun is definitely a solid eight in not handling this situation well.

“... I like lemon.” Dahyun manages as Sana’s eyes searches hers.

“Okay. Lemon juice then.”

Dahyun nods. Opens her mouth and then closes it. This really has to be a dream. A very weird dream. But a single pinch to her arm as soon as she’s turned away from Sana, makes it obvious that it’s in fact not a dream.

“You’re a little out of your area, aren’t you?” Dahyun asks before she can help it.

“It’s not too bad.” Sana says. “Only a few more stops than usual.”

So it wasn’t just on the way. But how does she know Dahyun works here? Dahyun doesn’t ask this. She’s afraid of the answer. Instead she focuses on making the lemon juice.

“Do you mind?”

The question is so careful that Dahyun instinctively turns around, shaking her head a bit more than necessarily.

“No.”

Sana smiles. Then gives a little huff and tilts her head.

“You’re really cute, you know that?”

Dahyun stares at her. There’s a hint of her old spark in her eyes and the twitch of her lips. It’s such a dramatic change from this morning, where she didn’t even look at Dahyun, and Dahyun can barely help asking what she’s doing here.

“Sana, wh… would you like a straw?”

Sana frowns. Then nods. “Sure.”

Dahyun tries not to ask again, but puts a straw in the cup as if she doesn’t put straws in every single cup of juice. If she just didn’t feel so guilty. Because it’s her fault that Sana is here. 

“Here.” Dahyun hands Sana the lemon juice, and Sana takes out her wallet. “On the house.”

It’s the least Dahyun can do.

Sana looks at her for a moment. Then she smiles softly, and it makes Dahyun melt faster than any flirting comment Sana has ever thrown at her. It’s absolutely genuine.

At least it feels it.

But Dahyun knows it’s just the spell. Or whatever it was Dahyun did to her.

It’s the same reason Sana doesn’t walk away, but settles at the high table right beside the counter. She sips from the lemon juice and smacks her lips softly as if to taste it better.

“Good. I like it.” 

“I’m glad.” Dahyun says. She doesn’t really know what else to do. But it doesn’t seem like Sana expects more. She merely sips from the lemon juice every now and then, watching as Dahyun cleans the machines one by one.

It’s distracting to say the least, and Dahyun can’t pretend she isn’t counting the minutes until she can close up and finish cleaning without those wonderful eyes observing her so intensely. It’s just making it harder to resist her. And with five minutes until closing, Sana is only halfway through the lemon juice, the rest of the customers gone, and Dahyun is constantly repeating a mantra in her head to avoid going crazy.

_ She’s meant for someone else. _

_ She’s meant for someone else. _

Maybe she’s already gone crazy. Because how can she be this attracted to Sana? It’s not normal.

Maybe the prediction worked both ways? Maybe Dahyun only likes Sana because Sana likes Dahyun.

“We’re closing soon.” Dahyun says, looking around for her broom. It must be in the back room.

“Yeah, I figured. It’s late.” Sana says. Then she hops off the tall chair and takes the half empty cup with her.

Dahyun watches as she comes closer. As she walks up to the counter.

“Here. You look thirsty.” Sana holds out the lemon juice.

Dahyun’s urge to say ‘ _ yeah, no shit _ ’ is held back only by her throat closing as Sana’s eyes stare at her lips very indiscreetly.

Maybe just… no. No. She’s meant for someone else.

Dahyun licks her lips and feels the chaps. The corners of Sana’s lips twitch, and Dahyun clears her throat.

“I need a broom.”

She turns around before she can see how Sana reacts. But Sana doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t even move - as far as Dahyun can hear - as Dahyun walks into the back room.

The broom is right there, just inside, and Dahyun wishes it had been hidden away. It would’ve given her a little more time. If she just pretends to-

“Dahyun?”

Okay so Sana very obviously has moved. She’s standing in the door to the back room, and all Dahyun can do is turn around, still holding the very much not missing broom.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I-“ Sana looks suddenly shy, bites her lip and then shakes her head. “Do you want to go out some time?”

Dahyun definitely should’ve kept more of a distance. It’s this exact situation Dahyun has trying to get out of. Because her common sense is saying no, but the rest of her, especially her racing heart, is screaming for her to say yes.

“Sana…”

“I like you.” Sana interrupts. “A lot.”

Dahyun swallows. Shakes her head. “No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.” Sana says, a slight defiance in her voice. For a moment it looks like she’s gonna stop there, but a twitch of her brows and a gulp later she continues. “I- I’ve been trying to ask you out for ages and you just keep shutting me out and I thought okay maybe you knew I like you and wanted to spare my feelings. But then Momo said-“

“Momo said what?” Dahyun asks, holding the broom a little tighter. 

“... I asked her if she thought I had a chance if I asked you out and she said yes and- so now I’m here. Asking you out. And if you don’t want to that’s okay, but don’t shut me out please. If nothing else, we can be friends, right? I really like you, Dahyun. As a friend, and more.”

Dahyun can’t help but sigh. She really fucked up this time. She feels so sorry for Sana and the whole situation, and if she could just find a way to undo the whole thing then maybe it could have been…  _ more _ .

“Trust me.” Dahyun says finally. “You don’t like me. Not really. Not like that.”

Sana frowns. Then in less than a second, her expression changes, and she steps closer.

“Don’t tell me what to feel.”

“But-“ Dahyun starts. But what? She can’t tell her. It’s nuts. Sana won’t ever believe her. It’s Dahyun’s burden to protect her - to protect both of- oh god why does she keep stepping closer?

“You don’t decide what I feel, Dahyun.”

How Dahyun wishes that wasn’t true… but it is. So Dahyun steps back. And back. And then her back meets the wall and Sana is still coming closer. Too close.

“Sana- Sana this…”

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t like you, would I?” Sana asks. There’s no sparkle about her. No sense of rainbows and fairy dust. But she still glows. It’s just a different kind of glow. One that makes it very hard to breathe.

Dahyun barely dares ask.

“... do what?”

Sana’s eyes narrow. Then her hand locks on the broom, moving it out of the way before Dahyun can do anything about it. 

“You really don’t know what I’m about to do?” Sana closes in.

This is bad. Really bad. But she’s intoxicating and Dahyun can’t breathe, much less avert the situation. Not that she wants to avert it. But she should. She really…

Dahyun’s mind goes blank, and Sana’s lips is the only thing she senses as they press softly against Dahyun’s. It feels like an explosion from thin air, as Dahyun’s brain suddenly kicks back into gear, and works overtime, sensing everything at once; Sana’s hand behind her head, the way her body presses Dahyun against the wall and the burst of light in her body as Dahyun forgets about consequence and returns the kiss almost feverishly. Every surface of Dahyun’s skin tingles and sets on fire, and the taste of Lemon makes Dahyun’s knees go out of function. Then a hand finds her hip.

The clatter of the broom handle colliding with the floor makes Dahyun flinch and freeze.

_ She’s meant for someone else _

Sana’s lips move against Dahyun’s, but Dahyun barely registers.

What is she doing? This is wrong. This isn’t how it’s supposed to happen. It’s not supposed to happen at all it’s-

“Dahyun?” Sana draws back.

Dahyun stares at her for a second. There’s a frown on her face.

“I can’t.” Dahyun whispers.

“Can’t what?” Sana asks.

Dahyun works her way out from between the wall and Sana. “This isn’t real.”

“Dahyun, of course it’s-“

“I have to close the store.” Dahyun walks out of the back room, head spinning and stomach turning uncomfortably. This was so stupid. Why did she let Sana- Dahyun can still feel Sana on her lips. Can still taste the damn lemon juice. It makes her insides jump.

“Dahyun.” Sana says.

Dahyun knows she’s following, but Dahyun just walks up the stairs to the second floor. Sana’s steps feel almost like Dahyun is being haunted, the same beat as Dahyun’s but a few steps behind.

“Dahyun, stop. Talk to me.”

“It’s not- I can’t.”

Dahyun makes her way back downstairs. But just as she’s about to reach the front door, she stops. What is she supposed to do. Throw Sana out now with the excuse that she’s closing? Lock without letting Sana out? Let her out the-

Sana is so close. But she’s not touching Dahyun.

Dahyun sighs.

She really deserves better.

“I willed this.” Dahyun says quietly.

“... huh?” 

“You, liking me. I willed it.” Dahyun can see Sana’s reflection in the glass door, but she doesn’t meet her eyes. “I have this- this ability to make things happen. It’s like premonitions but stronger. I can say something and it happens. Psychic at will. I can will myself out of shifts at work and will my teachers to postpone tests just bc I think it. And I know it’s wrong to use this and I really rarely do. I promise. But I was telling Jeongyeon and Momo about it after we got out of a test I hadn’t studied well for, and they didn’t believe me. So I told them that the next girl to walk through the doors would fall for me… and- and then you walked in.”

A silence follows, so loud that it presses on Dahyun’s eardrums. She still can’t look at Sana. Or her reflection. Can just look at the door handle.

It’s not words that break the silence. It’s a giggle. A giggle that turns to a laugh. But just as Dahyun turns to look at Sana, she moves, walking around Dahyun without a word. As if it was the most normal thing to do, Sana reaches for the upper lock, turning it. Then she crouches and locks the bottom one as well.

There’s a smile on her face when she turns around. 

“You’re silly, you know that?”

Dahyun presses her lips together. What more is she supposed to do? How is she supposed to make Sana understand without losing her? She doesn’t want to-

“I saw you on the day of my orientation before transferring.” Sana says, breaking apart Dahyun’s train of thoughts.

“You what?”

“You have this amazing smile, and your laugh, it goes on forever… I saw you and Jeongyeon talking and I think I fell for you instantly. So I kept an eye on you hoping we might be in the same class? And the first two days we didn’t have any classes together but I kept an eye on you. I saw how the older girls look at you, and I knew I had to be forward if I wanted to stand a chance against the seniors.”

Putting Sana’s words together makes Dahyun feel like she’s putting together the world’s largest puzzle in her head, face down.

And now Sana is close again, and Dahyun isn’t moving this time. She’s completely paralyzed by the idea that refuses to materialize.

“You didn’t will me to like you. I liked you way before you saw me.”

Oh.

“So… so I’m not psychic?” Dahyun asks.

Sana laughs in a way that makes the sun threaten to rise just from that, even in the dead of night.

“No.” Sana moves closer even so. It’s almost as if they’ve beenin this exact situation before. “Well I can’t know if you’re psychic about other things. But not about this.”

“Are you sure?” Dahyun asks.

Sana rolls her eyes and smiles. “If you don’t believe me, then use your powers right now. Will it me to not want to kiss you.”

Can she please not say stuff that makes Dahyun want to giggle like a schoolgirl? But even so, she’s right. If Dahyun willed it, she should be able to … un-will it? Right?

Dahyun takes a deep breath. It’s scary. What if Sana is wrong and Dahyun did will it and now Dahyun is about to give up the thing that makes her so happy? But it’s the right thing to do.

“Okay. I will you to not…” Dahyun’s cheek warm. “I will that you don’t want to kiss me.”

Sana smiles.

Dahyun bites her lip.

“I still want to k-“

“You have to give it a while.” Dahyun interrupts impatiently. She doesn’t want to hope. But she is.

“How long?”

“Just give it a minute.” Dahyun insists. Her heart feels like its sole mission in life is to break her ribs.

“Can I kiss you until I don’t want to, then?” Sana asks innocently.

Dahyun’s voice catches in her throat and she splutters in an attempt to answer.

“I didn’t catch that.” Sana teases. “Say, are you always this panicked or was it just because you thought you had hexed me?”

“H-hex.” Dahyun tries. Why in the world does she have to be this close?

“So… you won’t fluster if I say I want to do a lot more than just kiss you?”

Okay. That’s it. Dahyun takes a step back. Or at least she tries to. But Sana’s hands close around Dahyun’s wrists as effortlessly as had she anticipated this exact reaction.

“Stay. Please.”

“Okay..” Dahyun nods.

She tries to count the seconds. But the minute is long gone and Dahyun knows it full well. But how is she supposed to ask Sana if she still wants-

“Dahyun?” Sana says, completely calm as she lets go of Dahyun’s wrists, finding her hips instead.

“Mh?”

It’s not even a word, but it’s all Dahyun can manage.

“I still want to kiss you.”

Dahyun opens her mouth. Closes it. What is she supposed to do now? She wants Sana to kiss her too. She wants everything Sana.

But Sana doesn’t kiss her. She just stares at Dahyun. And it occurs to Dahyun why she isn’t. Not because she doesn’t want to. But because she needs Dahyun to tell her she can.

It feels like an out of body experience, nodding her okay. With this she’s accepting not only that she’s just a regular girl but accepting that Sana is absolutely into her. All by her own accord. But the second Sana smiles, Dahyun is sucked back into her body, and she lets Sana tug her closer.

“I hope you know you’re kind of weird.” Sana says quietly, lip brushing Dahyun’s.

“I know.” Dahyun can’t help but grin.

Sana hums. “Good. Because I never want you to stop.”

  
  
  



End file.
